


just a sunny day for you

by tokiwas



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiwas/pseuds/tokiwas
Summary: a summer day, just like any other.
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Kagurazaka Soushi
Kudos: 8





	just a sunny day for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is set before 2020, so soara are not cooped up in quarantine. LMAO
> 
> can be read as platonic or romantic, whichever you prefer!
> 
> just in case, there are some scenes referenced from the movie "soara: let it be" which has some slight differences to the drama cds

_(The squeak of shoes on the court floor, the sharp sound of the whistle. Even during summer vacation, the basketball team would still be practicing, getting ready to fight for glory at Nationals. The holidays trickled by with the team spending almost every day together, from the moment they entered the gym until the moment they locked up and headed home._

_Sometimes, it would be raining, and the team would have to rush to the bus stop with their sports jerseys over their heads._

_Other days, the sun would be glaring in the sky, and they would stop by the convenience store for a snack._

_On that day, too, the sunlight was so bright that if he raised his head, his eyes would hurt._

_A summer day, just like any other.)_

**

“Good morning, Sou-nii.”

Ren enters the communal room, wiping sweat away from his face with a towel. Judging by his attire, he’s just finished with his kendou practice.

“Morning. You’re diligent as always, even though it’s our day off.”

“A habit I can’t break.” Ren chuckles shyly. “Are you going shopping?”

“Yup, to the hardware store. We need to get charcoal for later.”

At the word “later”, Ren’s face brightens.

“I’m looking forward to it,” he says, excitedly.

“As am I. Well, we’ll have to get everything ready so that we can enjoy ourselves to the fullest.”

Soushi finishes the rest of his seaweed tea, and stands up from the table.

“There’s still some tea in the kettle, if you want some.”

“Thank you very much.”

Ren pours himself a cup of tea as Soushi keeps away his mug. The loud sound of cicadas can be heard from outside. If it isn’t the sound of rain, it’s the call of cicadas – the typical sounds of summer.

“I saw Sora-senpai heading out when I was going back. It seems like he’s going shopping.”

“I can’t believe he’s awake at this time. Usually on days off, he sleeps through the afternoon.”

Ren giggles at Soushi’s blunt statement.

“You’re right. Even Mori-senpai isn’t up yet. It’s just as rare for Mori-senpai to sleep in, huh.”

“Well, he’s been busy lately. It’s good for diligent people to take breaks, too." Soushi turns to Ren, and grins at him. "Perhaps you can follow his example, Mr. Hard-Worker.”

“Please don’t tease me, Sou-nii…”

At the sight of Ren's embarrassed expression, Soushi laughs, and ruffles his hair as he heads towards the door. No matter how many years pass, Ren still remains the same red-faced little boy as before.

“I’m heading off.”

“See you later. It’s hot outside, so please take care.”

Soushi gives Ren a wave, and heads outside. Just as Ren says, it’s a hot day – as he lifts his head to squint in the sunlight, there are practically no clouds in the sky.

**

The shopping complex is rather empty, considering it’s a weekday. Soushi heads off to the hardware store, and buys the charcoal. As he finishes making his payment, a familiar voice sounds from behind him.

“Ooh, buying charcoal. How diligent!”

Soushi turns to see Sora standing right behind him, with a large grin on his face.

“What are you doing here?”

“I went to buy some guitar strings from the music store. I was heading back when I noticed your freakishly huge figure here!”

“Rude.” Soushi flicks Sora on the forehead, making him yelp.

“Ouch! I’m just saying the truth! Who needs all that height? Anyway, look at this!”

With a smug expression, Sora lifts up a heavy looking plastic bag.

“Ta-da! I bought snacks for everyone!”

“Great job. But I’ve got my hands full, so you’ll have to carry them yourself.”

“It’s not like I’m a weakling, you know!”

Soushi snorts and shoves Sora’s back, steering him towards the entrance of the store. Cicadas and bright sunlight greet them as they exit the shopping complex, and make their way home.

“Ugh, it’s hot! I should have bought a drink or something.”

“Let’s hurry home then. I stocked the fridge with cider last night, it’ll definitely taste good.”

Sora whoops, and pumps a fist in the air. They are in their twenties, and yet the sight of Sora’s back fits perfectly into the blue sky of youth that he waxes poetic about in every song.

“Oh, that’s right. I bought a Monaka. Do you want to share?”

Without waiting for an answer, Sora fishes out a package with a familiar label, and the sound of ripping plastic blends into the loud chirping of cicadas around them. He tears the pastry into two, and hands the seemingly smaller half to Soushi.

Of course Sora would do that. But it’s not like Soushi’s complaining. He bites into it, and the taste of red bean and cream reminds him of a time in the past, where the summer smelled of the hospital and dreams crushed into powder by the train tracks.

The pastry is sweet.

“It’s been ages since I’ve had this! Man, this is so good!”

“It sure is. Thanks, Sora.”

“Whoa, Sou is suddenly nice to me. Did a washbin fall on your head or something?”

“Do you want me to throw this in your face?”

“Hey! Don’t waste a perfectly good pastry like that!”

Along the side of the road, flowers bloom.

**

The moment the two of them reach home, Sora heads off to Growth’s dorm to hand them some snacks. Soushi leaves the charcoal downstairs at the garden shed before returning to the dorms.

“Welcome home, Sou-paisen!”

Nozomu waves at him from the kitchen. Soushi can smell the sharp scent of antiseptic, and notices the dorm’s first aid kit lying on the kitchen counter.

“Did something happen? Where are the others?”

“Ren and Mori-senpai are at the grocer’s. Wakatsuki-san called earlier and said he’s got the stuff we asked for, so I went to set up the tools outside for later. But I kind of accidentally cut myself in the process.”

Nozomu grins sheepishly, showing him a cut on the back of his hand. It doesn’t look serious, but there’s a fair bit of blood. Soushi is thankful Ren and Morihito are still at the grocer’s – they would definitely be worrying over Nozomu if they were home.

"Jeez, be more careful next time, okay?" 

Despite saying that, Soushi heads towards the kitchen counter to help Nozomu. After applying some pressure, the blood flow thankfully stems, and Soushi sets to disinfecting and dressing the wound.

“Thank you, senpai!” Nozomu gives him a salute, with gauze and tape plastered at the back of his hand.

“No problem. Good work on setting up the equipment, you’ve saved us a lot of time for later.”

While Nozomu keeps the first aid kit away, Sora returns to the dorms with a large container of freshly-made soumen from Kouki. Morihito and Ren arrive home shortly after, and once the groceries are kept away, the five of them sit to have Kouki’s soumen for lunch.

“On hot days like these, it’s nice to eat cold soumen,” Sora sighs in happiness.

“I’ll retun the favour to Growth next time,” Morihito says gratefully.

After lunch, Soushi returns to his room with a can of cider. The smell of antiseptic still lingers in his nose, long after the first aid kit has been closed and put away.

**

_(The ball thuds against the board, and swooshes down into the net. Cheers and shouting erupt throughout the basketball gym._

_On the wall, a large calligraphy canvas is inked with motivational words. A reminder to live by, while they prepare for Nationals._

_The point guard gets the ball, and with the blow of a whistle, the chase starts all over again._

_Whether or not he’s playing, it makes no difference. Time and tournaments won’t stop, just because he heads to the hospital with a sharp ache running down his shoulder._

_It’s still a summer day, just like any other.)_

**

The sound of knocking snaps Soushi awake from sleep. When he had fallen asleep, he doesn't know. It seems like time hasn’t passed at all, judging from how brightly the sun is shining in the sky, but the clock on his phone is a tell-tale sign that the afternoon has passed into evening.

“…Who is it?”

“It’s me,” Morihito’s voice echoes from across the door.

From the open window, the cicadas continue to call.

“Ren and I made watermelon popsicles. You didn’t answer your phone earlier, so I guessed you were asleep. We’ve all had our share, but I saved one for you.”

“Oh, thanks. I’ll let you in.”

Soushi stands up slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and makes his way to the door, opening it to reveal Morihito holding a bright red popsicle in his hand.

“Wow, looks good.”

“Thanks. I’ve made another batch, they’re setting in the freezer. We can have some more after dinner.”

Morihito takes a seat at Soushi’s study table, while Soushi flops back down on his bed, careful not to stain his sheets with watermelon juice. The back of his shirt sticks unpleasantly to his skin, drenched in sweat.

“…Gross.”

“You forgot to turn on the air-conditioning before you fell asleep, huh. I’m surprised you can sleep in this kind of weather.”

Morihito, always the gentleman, takes the remote from Soushi’s study table to turn on the air-conditioning.

“Being hot and sticky sure is a drag. Don’t you wish you were with your parents in Europe right now?”

“The summer in Europe just as hot,” Morihito laughs at him. “It’s just not as sticky.”

Outside, the sun paints the sky a brilliant yellow. Soushi feels as if he's in a time capsule, his current self watching the sky of that one summer. Red bean and fresh cream, the smell of antiseptic, the bright, glaring sun in the cloudless blue sky. A day just like any other. A day where his dreams had evaporated into the summer air.

It’s funny, how he can think of his dreams ending so easily. They went out like a light. And in spite of everything he had felt, he had accepted it as it came, without any regrets. Life went on.

Even now, the summer doesn’t sting.

“Anyway, I’m glad I’m not in Europe,” Morihito goes on. “Aren’t we going to have barbecue, and light fireworks later? I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

Soushi turns to face Morihito, watches him smile to himself.

“I’m happy that I’m right here.”

The time capsule shatters.

“…Me too.”

Soushi bites into the popsicle. The summer tastes of frozen watermelon, and the promise of barbecue and fireworks builds excitement in the golden air. Morihito stands up from his chair, and walks to sit next to him on the bed.

A day just like any other.

The summer doesn’t sting.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was largely inspired by soara: let it be. i had the chance to watch the film during the tsukipro live broadcast last month, and i finally understood why the concept of "youth" is so celebrated lol. the movie created such a beautiful, nostalgic high school atmosphere, it was so wonderful! im forever grateful to tsukipro for giving us a chance to watch the movie during their broadcast.
> 
> i wrote this fic with nothing but the image of "summer" in my mind, so i hope you could imagine a sort of quiet summer day. hopefully there will be better summer days next year lmao


End file.
